Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to proximity-based wireless handshaking for connection establishment.
Wireless network devices typically broadcast messages (e.g., beacon messages, probe request messages, etc.) to advertise their presence in a wireless communication network. When one wireless network device identifies (or discovers) another wireless network device, the devices may initiate operations to establish a communication link. The wireless network devices can exchange device communication capability information and security information, negotiate parameters for establishing the communication link, and eventually establish the communication link between the two wireless network devices.